I do but to Who?
by CALiixxGuRL7
Summary: What happens when your Ex-Girlfriend becomes jealous of your soon-to-be fiance? HG!
1. Perfect Couple

I do...but to who?  
  
(A/N: Okay I'm a big R/Hr shipper but I decided to ATTEMPT to make a fan fic about H/G! R/R...flames ARE welcome...I like to hear what people say even if it is dissing my story. Well I really DO hope you enjoy it though...enough talk, here you go!)  
  
Chapter 1 The perfect couple  
  
"All hale Harry and Ginny!" Ron laughed and placed a paper made hat on both: Ginny, and Harry's head.  
  
Hermione had come down to see what all was going on.  
  
She gave a confused look at Ron and he said, "Oh, well Gin and Harry are the only couple that has lasted a full year without break-ups, or cheating on each-other."  
  
"Wow the years almost over and you're right Ron, they have been together almost the whole year! Now all you two have to do is stay together for about 3 weeks. Good luck on that, I mean Ron and I have tried to attempt that but RON," Hermione gave a kidding glare, "was being a git so I broke up with him. Of course we got back together though...because I mean how could you not?" She messed with Ron's hair and gave him a peck on the cheek, " Yes but otherwise we'd be in the same position as you."  
  
Ginny grinned at Harry as they sat on the couch with most Gryffindors there to celebrate this un-holiday. They held hands while some people were casting spells and giving them gifts.  
  
Ron gave them a baby bid along with some other baby expected things.  
  
"We're not having any kids YET Ron!" Harry laughed and kissed Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"Well let's hope you're not while you're at Hogwarts!" Dean cut in.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, got up and tried to quiet everyone down, "Hello everyone I would like to give a speech so could you hush for a moment? ...I said Please Be Quiet! HUSH FOR A FEW MOMENTS PLEASE!!! OH EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Ginny cleared her throat when everyone turned in her direction a bit irritated, "Um sorry about that but anyway. Today is special for Harry and I, I know most of you know the story of HOW we are the perfect couple." She turned to face Harry and started talking again, "Harry kept his word true to me in which he said 'I love you Ginny and you're the only one I will love, and that's a promise' He's never cheated on me either. I've been as truthful to him as he has to me. So alas I want to thank you all for the wonderful gifts and having you here is just a joy!"  
  
After her speech Ron pretended to snore, but Hermione smacked him on the arm to shut up.  
  
Once most of the Gryffindors had cleared out Ginny and Hermione went to dinner.  
  
"Hmm, my sister really fancies you Harry." Ron smiled while they walked out of the common room.  
  
"Yes, and I fancy her as well."  
  
"But what about the crush with Cho?" Ron hesitated as if trying to stop himself, after the sentence was already spoken.  
  
Harry glowed with anger at her name, "Well it was just a crush we all have them but Ginny is my one and only. I think I'm going to propose to her at the end of the year. But if you tell your sister that I will curse you, or I will make a potion to tell everyone in the whole school your 'little' secret."  
  
Ron blushed madly, "You wouldn't..."  
  
Harry smiled mischievously, "Try me..."  
  
"Okay, Okay I won't tell her!!! Just don't make a potion so I'll tell everyone my...um...secret."  
  
"Good, I just don't want your sister to know, then it won't be a surprise and the whole thing will be pointless."  
  
Ron nodded and they reached the Great Hall and had a wonderful dinner in the candle lit world they all loved.  
  
No one had a scowl on their face...unless of course you were looking at the Slytherins.  
  
Harry was about to sit down when Cho came up, "Hello Harry, just wanted to congratulate you and Ginny on your best couple thing."  
  
"Oh um thanks."  
  
Cho gave a fake smile and walked back to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"That was odd..." Ron raised his eyebrow.  
  
"She wants you back..." Ginny hissed.  
  
Harry put his arm around Ginny, "I'll never take her back."  
  
She gave him a sad helpless look, "I hope you won't break that promise."  
  
Cho gave looks at Harry throughout dinner...he knew something was up. 


	2. Tensions

(Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Harry Potter)

The next day Ginny kept a very close eye on Cho, she knew how sly some girls could be. Harry really didn't want Ginny to be like this, she was very sensitive now. He knew any little step out of line around her would damage or even maybe end their relationship...and this is what made him so upset. Ginny meant everything to him and seeing her so stressed out about a girl he only once had a school-boy crush on, killed him.  
  
"Hey Mr. Weasley! Come on we're going to be late!" Hermione shouted at the closed door of the Boys Dormitory.  
  
Ron popped his head out, "Oh calm down Mione! You don't want me going to Transfiguration in my knickers do you?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows and muttered to herself, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Harry shot her a very startled look, "I heard that! HEY RON! Hermione wants to see you in-."  
  
Hermione pushed Harry onto the nearby blue couch,causing to lose her balance, and falling on top of him.  
  
"Well at least you shut up." She laughed as Harry recovered from the impact of the fall.  
  
"HEY, HEY, HEY! I thought you were my girlfriend Mione! I know I'm a slow dresser but honestly...to shag Harry in front of me...how could you!?" Ron rushed down stairs.  
  
Ginny stepped into the common room, "What are you three yelling at?" and noticeing the pair of friends lying on the couch added, "Um Harry I hope you're not comfortable like that."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. And he shoved Hermione off of him onto the cold concrete floor, "Ginny! Hey...how are you?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ron ran over to Hermione who was groaning on the floor from pain, "Come on Hermione we've got to go to class. Yes I know Harry's a big fat jerk. Okay stop whining you're sound like a first year."  
  
The four of them went down the hall though Ginny had to leave them to go to a different class room.  
  
"Oh no, we play Ravenclaw in the quidditch match tonight" Harry yelped.  
  
"Don't worry mate...you said you don't like Cho anymore...she shouldn't be a problem!" Ron comforted him.  
  
But was he really? Did his crush really die down from rejection? Or is it just sitting somewhere...waiting for another go at love with Cho?

(A/N- Okay, I thank quidditch7 again for helping me out in fics! So if you haven't already seen my other notes...GO SEE HER FANFICS! Lol. Well, I know this chapter is a bit short but I'm still trying to over come a huge writers block and at the moment in my life I'm going through some difficult things so bear with me! Hope you liked this chap! Bye!)


	3. Quidditch Confusion

(Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter)

[Credit- Quidditch7 as always lol]

Harry spent most of the remainder of his afternoon worrying about Cho. Stupid, annoying Cho...why did she always have to get in the way? He couldn't even participate in his favorite sport with out her some how worming her way into the situation. But I guess she couldn't just not play, after all Ravenclaw was her house team. But he had to beat her, he assured himself half-heartedly.  
  
Even at dinner in the Great Hall the green-eyed boy seemed to remain a little bit weary about the up-coming match. Usually he enjoyed his time to talk to Ginny and catch up on how her day went, however he remained silent through out his minuet dinner (he could never eat much before a quidditch game). Ginny occasionally sent him worried glances but they were left unreturned. Actually Harry himself had no idea why he was so uptight about playing Cho...perhaps it was because he still had feelings for her? No, he liked Ginny that's all there was to it! He just wished Cho would stop looking over his direction, Ginny was probably getting suspicious, and after all there was nothing to be suspicious about.  
  
Right after dinner Ron, Harry and Ginny made there way down to the quidditch changing room. Ginny had began playing chaser ever since Harry came back to the team after that mean old toad Umbridge had left her position at Hogwarts. The time seemed to pass by too quickly as they changed into their uniforms silently, there always seemed to be a very serious understanding that soon they would be out on the pitch playing and they needed to focus.  
  
An unfamiliar voice filled the air to bring forth the competitors, as Lee Jordan had graduated the previous year.  
  
As soon as they were summoned out onto the field Harry pushed up off the ground and was once again souring through the air, and all of the worries that seemed to fill his mind from the troubling day seemed to vanish almost immediately, quidditch always seemed to have that effect on him.  
  
As the game rolled on the tension seemed to grow within the players as the game stayed neck in neck. The roar of the crowd surrounding Harry was blocking his concentration. He tried and tried again to shut the onlookers cheering out but it was no use, and to worsen the situation a loud booming voice spread through out the stadium; "Another 10 points to Ravenclaw, after Ron fumbles the quaffle sent to him by Zacharias Smith the Ravenclaws star chaser! That puts them into lead 70 to 60!"  
  
Harry sighed deeply, and slowly moved his head in the direction of Ron who was franticly darting left and right to cover each goal ring. Even through the foggy evening air he could see Ron's face lit up with embarrassment.   
  
Harry continued to seek out the snitch when finally his eyes rested on Cho. For a fleeting moment he couldn't help but notice how good-looking she was with her silky black hair, but quickly shook the thought out of his head, he fancied Ginny not Cho. Then he spotted a flicker of Gold right behind Cho's left ear. The odd thing was she didn't seem to notice it at all.  
  
He didn't have to think twice before he tilted his broom downwards and dove towards the snitch. The wind whipped past his face as he continued towards Cho. He saw her casually turn to face him when her eyes got wide. Harry couldn't blame her, he looked like he was about to run right square into her.  
  
He swerved out of the girls way and tried to keep his eye on the snitch, he heard the Gryffindors shout with excitement. Harry no longer cared of his surroundings it was just him and the snitch...and Cho? Out of the corner of his eye he saw a streak of black and blue, and soon enough realized it was Cho, she had just dashed in front of him and was mere feet away from the snitch.  
  
The pair of them flew in and out of the dark clouds that now covered the crowded Quiddtch Pitch.  
  
Neck and neck they zoomed up and down trying desperately to follow the tiny golden ball, both of their uniforms flapping in the wind.  
  
Sweat dripped down Harry's forehead as he reached out his hand for the snitch, just as he had done this Cho's hand shot out beside his. He daringly took his eyes off the snitch and glanced nervously at her, Cho raised her eyebrows and gave him a loving smile...and suddenly backed off the chase and began to glide lightly through the clouds back towards solid ground.  
  
Harry took a few more seconds to watch after her dumbstruck before blinking away the confusion and grasping his fingers around the struggling snitch at last.  
  
Had Cho actually just let Gryffindor win? Why?

(A/N- Hello, once again another chapter and once again more thanks to quidditch7. Well, please R/R, and I'm still having writers block on When Fights Break Out Love is Released so email with any ideas thanks! Bye!)


	4. Lies

(Disclaimer-I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.)  
  
[Credit- Quidditch7 ï]

Harry finally, after what seemed to take forever, felt solid ground beneath his feet as Ginny landed her broom beside his, and embraced him in a warm loving hug.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Harry! Wonderful job on catching the snitch, I thought Cho had won it for sure!" She gave him a huge grin and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Though Harry's mind was somewhere else, on someone else actually. "Yeah Cho...thought she had won it too."  
  
'Why didn't she win it, she was so close?' Harry thought. 'She had looked so graceful up in the air...so beautiful. No! Ginny is here giving you a hug and all you can think about is Cho! You've completely lost it!'   
  
"Harry, you okay? You don't look too good." Ginny gave a worried frown as Hermione and Ron had now also come by Harry's side.  
  
"I'm fine Gin, don't worry...just a bit whipped after the match. That's all." He lied, patting her on the back.  
  
"Great job mate! If you hadn't gotten the snitch we'd be toast," Ron smiled trying to find the source of Harry's unhappiness, "Glad we have you...I'm no help to the team at all."  
  
Harry knew Ron was expecting him to tell him he's wrong, but he had way too much on his mind for that. Selfish as it may seem...Harry didn't care how Ron felt at the moment.  
  
Trying to ease the mood as always Hermione spoke up, "Well congratulations Harry, you deserve it. You put so much effort into getting the snitch and winning it for your team."  
  
That's it...Harry couldn't take it anymore! He kept getting congratulated on something he didn't do! Something Cho did, and it was starting to get really irritating! He had to find her.  
  
"You don't mind if I take a walk do you?" Harry said in that 'on the edge' voice that Hermione and Ron knew too well to argue against.  
  
"No it's fine!"  
  
"Go for it mate."  
  
"Do you want me with you?" Ginny asked bravely, perhaps not knowing as well as the other two the moods Harry could get into.  
  
Harry took a deep sigh attempting to keep his temper, "No thanks Ginny...I need to find, I mean I need to see...I just need to be ALONE!" He stormed off leaving Ginny quite speechless.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and taking in a large breath of air as Ron hesitantly patted Ginny's shoulder in comfort, "He gets like that Gin, don't worry, very emotional that one but he didn't mean to hurt you, I promise."  
  
She shook her head with crystal clear tears running down her flushed face and ran off down the misty Quidditch Pitch. Hermione tried to run after Ginny but Ron reached out and held her back by her forearm, "Don't...you'll only make it worse believe me," He hugged Hermione and sat down on the wet grass, "Mione you can't worry about them. They have to sort things out on their own." She nodded and put her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Harry kicked away at the grass on the abandoned Hogwarts grounds, he had been walking around for quite a while now and it was beginning to get chilly, but he didn't seem to notice. "You don't love Cho, you don't love Cho, you don't love Cho, you don't love Cho-." Harry whipped around at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." she said sweetly before continuing on "So er... why did you say my name?" Cho flashed him that same innocent smile like she did in the Quidditch game.  
  
"Oh you misunderstood, I said uh Go...not Cho." He stammered, trying to keep hold of his legs as it felt they were only moments away from turning into Jell-O.  
  
Cho eyed him curiously but didn't say anything.  
  
"You don't have to be wrapped up in this Ginny! He said himself he's over Cho! But why can't I believe this?" Ginny argued with herself walking in the moonlight, she had been walking around thinking for quite awhile now. "He doesn't like-CHO!" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as she was now looking at Harry and Cho walking together across the grounds. She couldn't move, all this time she's trying to convince herself while that git is off with Cho! With her jaw still slightly open from surprise, Ginny quickly ducked behind a tree and began spying on her boyfriend and enemy still not comprehending what they were doing with each other. "I cannot believe him..." she muttered to herself incoherently.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Cho broke it with her tiny little giggles, "So congratulations on winning!"  
  
"But I didn't win...you could have easily won...why didn't you?" Harry wanted his answers now so he could quit thinking about Cho...she probably doesn't even like him anyway...and those giggles were driving him mad, why did she have to be so cute when he least wanted her to be!  
  
"Well for one thing I thought you'd be happy, and I also wanted to ask you something." she said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'd be happy if I had won it fair! and er...what do you want to ask me?" Harry asked nervously, looking around not noticing Ginny standing behind a tree a mere ten feet away.  
  
"I want to know why our last relationship failed..." Cho said..Her voice trailing off into a whisper.  
  
He could feel his temper raising as he digested what she had just asked..."Well maybe if you hadn't bloody cried everytime I was around you, things would have worked out differently."  
Unlike what Harry thought, she didn't seem phased by his accusation, not even a bit. She stepped even closer to Harry now, and he could feel her warm breath on him as she stood looking at him for a few moments before saying...  
"Well I've changed Harry, more than you know." and before Harry could even think about what she could have possibly meant, Cho had leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips...with Ginny still behind the nearby tree watching their every move.  
  
(A/N: I hoped you liked it...one idea popped into my head so I started writing...and then the characters sort of took over and abandoned my idea. Weird I know but I think it came out pretty well considering I hadn't planned on it coming out like this. I still need help with 'When Fights Break Out Love Is Released' so keep that in mind. R/R and happy readings!)  



	5. When a trust is broken

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Credit- Quidditch7 hehe  
  
That's where Ginny just lost it. Harry hadn't only lied to her, but now he was in a lip-lock with someone he supposedly 'hates'. Ginny felt as if someone had just knocked the wind right out of her. She trusted Harry with all her heart, and to be so dramatically betrayed by him, put her into an enormous depressed state.  
Ginny dashed back to the Gryffindor Common Room through the icy breeze, which went through her like knives, and didn't dare to take one last look at snogging session between Harry and Cho.  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
Cho backed away from the kiss ever so gently, and took my hand in hers, "I really hope that changed your outlook on me." She kept her voice at a seductive whisper.  
  
"I...erm..." I hesitated, lost for words.  
  
She gazed into my eyes with intense concentration, "You don't have to say anything Harry. I know you know, that I'm better than Ginny."  
  
I ripped my hand out from her grasp and stepped back, "No you've got it all wrong, I felt nothing in that kiss! You're the same Cho I knew last year and you'll always be that emotional girl. Maybe to other guys you're better than Ginny, but you kissed me even when you knew I had a girlfriend!"  
  
"But you kissed me back. Oh Harry, Harry...I know you like me. I saw you all those times you would stare at me during lunch, and when I caught your gaze, you would pretend you weren't looking. So quit denying it, I know you're a trusting guy and are trying to feel for Ginny, but you do have feelings for me!"  
  
"You took full advantage of me! You knew I fancied you so much last year, and you thought you could tangle with my emotions, didn't you?" Harry breathed in heavily as he thought all this through, "you're so much different than I thought. I mean losing Cedric, someone ought to think you'd have more sense than to kiss a guy who already has a girlfriend!"  
  
Cho tried to brush my hair out of my eyes but I moved back out of her reach, "Harry listen, I could tell by the way you looked at me that you wanted a kiss tonight. And your relationship wasn't going too brilliant anyway, Ginny shouldn't get so uptight about me. After all, I was only just a girl you once fancied."  
  
She laughed with full knowledge of how she was driving me crazy.  
  
"Cho I felt nothing in the kiss, which I'm very glad of, because you messed with my emotions so much these past few days, and now I know I don't have feelings for you. I fancy Ginny, whether you like it or not."  
  
Cho clicked her tongue very disapprovingly, "Yes of course Harry, of course. But that'll change..."  
  
She walked away slowly disappearing into the silvery moonlight. I didn't like the tone of her voice...she was one determined girl, but at the moment I was worried about Ginny. 'Lord, I've treated her horribly...I have to go explain everything to her!'  
  
(End of Harry's POV)  
  
Ginny sobbed into her hands next to the radiant fireplace. Harry was honestly everything to her,and he had always been. A memory of the wonderful times that had together, flashed through her mind. Which only brought her to more falling tears.  
  
Little did she know, Harry was headed towards the common room, that was soon to be to be filled with anger.  
  
As soon as Ginny settled down to a rhythmic sob, Harry rushed in from the Fat Lady's door, with soggy mud dripping from the bottom of his pants.  
  
His eyes shot straight to the bundled up Weasley on the carpet, and he ran over to her.  
  
"Ginny! I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting!" Harry tried to embrace her in a hug, but she wormed her way out and stood up frantically.  
  
"I hope your walk with Cho was absolutely wonderful." She said stiffly.  
  
Harry scratched his neck absentmindedly, "Oh yeah, I just wanted to erm...con, congratulate her on a good game."  
  
"Hmm, now let's see that would be lie number...3? Tell me Harry, since when does Cho hear through her mouth?" Ginny was starting to shake with full-blown anger, "Nevermind! I don't even want to experience another lie from you. I saw you and Cho kissing. Now I really don't think you were giving her mouth to mouth respiration, so are you going to admit it?" She shoved her hands to her hips and drilled her gaze into Harry's eyes.She could be a very intimidating person when she wanted to be.  
  
"Gin you've got it all wrong! She kissed me, honestly! And I promise you I didn't feel anything in the kiss, I don't like Cho... I fancy you Ginny Weasley, and only you!"  
  
That had to have been ust about the worst thing to say at that moment....   
Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, " YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU KISSED CHO! DON'T SAY YOU FANCY ME WHEN YOU'RE OUT THERE SNOGGING WITH LITTLE MISS CHANG."  
  
By then, most all of the Gryffindor's were awake, and groggily making their way to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Ginny please! You have to trust me, she kissed me! And I don't like her! Please Ginny, you have to believe me!" Harry begged. He loved this girl to death and he absolutely hated seeing her angry at him. The more Ginny screamed, the more upset Harry got. He was becoming absolutely desperate.  
  
She laughed sarcastically, "I don't HAVE to do anything! Harry, do me a huge favour and leave me alone! I don't want to have anything to do with you! You hurt me so much Harry, and nothing...NOTHING will help me get over this. I trusted you with everything I had, and you broke that trust, you broke my heart!" Ginny stomped up the student filled stairway, to the Girls Dormitory. Leaving Harry to deal with not only his sadness but also the grumpy, awoken Gryffindors.

(A/N- Yay, Finally I'm out of the wrath of the evil writers block...lol, sorry a bit delusional this morning. Anyone with ideas though, are welcome to email them to me! Happy readings and R/R!!)


End file.
